


Danganronpa Fighters

by Barrytrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: Two of Danganronpa's Ultimate Fighters clash in this short story.





	Danganronpa Fighters

Chaos... Destruction... One could say this was caused by the Ultimate Despair and their Remnants of Despair. But that wasn’t the case this time around. The Ultimate’s could normally not do this themselves, but two fighters had brawled; The courtyard had never before been a battlefield as intense as this. The other Ultimate’s either fled or hid inside the academy, watching the events unfold. Only two of the fiercest Ultimate’s battled it out in the open and nothing could stop them. The battle raged, exchanges of punches and kicks between each of them as well as clashes of their melee weapons; One wielding a sharp long spear and the other wielding a lone knife. Everytime they clashed each other, they would jump back between other ends of the courtyard.

On one side, a young woman with a rather slim physique holding their knife stood, glaring at the other participant with her red eyes. She had long, dark brown hair that was kept in pigtails held by two red hair ties. Her hair also had bangs, as well as two small strands of hair that fell at the sides of her head. She had a cute appearance overall, wearing a scarlet-coloured sailor outfit accompanied by thigh-high socks of the same colour, a black skirt and brown ankle boots. Her glare was terrifying to the other around the academy, though it did not bother the other one.

On the other side, another woman stood, expressionless as she held onto her spear, a couple of loaded guns on her thighs. She also had a slim figure, looking at other woman with her blue eyes. She had short, black hair and freckles across her nose. She was in an all black outfit that could be described as a soldier-like uniform with big black boots on.

Her name was Mukuro Ikusaba: The Ultimate Solider. The other woman’s name was Maki Harukawa: The Ultimate Assassin. They both stared at each other, gripping their weapons tight.  
“You’re good.” Mukuro commented. “But as I told you, assassinating a soldier is no easy task.”  
Maki bit the tip of her thumb, frustrated before charging back towards Mukuro. They exchanged blows once more, slashing their weapons, trying to at least target their senses.  
“I will get those piercing eyes of yours.” Mukuro said. “It’s making me sweat... Just a little.”  
“Do you want to die?” Maki replied.  
Mukuro just looked emotionless still, kicking her in the stomach hard as Maki was pushed back.  
“There is no chance.” Mukuro commented. “Just give up and accept your fate.”  
“I could say the same to you!” Maki shouted, charging back at her, trying to trip her up with a roundhouse kick.  
Mukuro jumped high above her, smacking her black boot against Maki’s face, making her fall to the floor. She ran over to Maki, lifting her boot upwards, preparing to smack it down on Maki’s face. She rolled to the side to dodge, stabbing Mukuro’s lower leg and snatching one of her guns. Mukuro’s boot slammed against the floor, cracking the concrete floor a little. Maki began to fire the gun towards Mukuro’s direction, making her run across the courtyard, dodging each bullet and leaving her spear behind. She continued to dodge till the bullets all ran out in the gun. Mukuro had counted how many rounds were in each gun, immediately charging towards Maki. They exchanged punches once more, aiming for each other’s cheeks. Mukuro and Maki’s cheeks were red as Maki grabbed Mukuro by the neck, trying to strangle her to death. Mukuro struggled, kicking Maki in her legs to get her to let go. With enough force, Mukuro could break free, feeling Maki’s grip weaken. She head-butted Maki in the head, pushing her away from her. She jumped, flipping backwards towards her spear, pulling it out from the ground where she was forced to leave it. With swift movement, Maki zoomed across the courtyard, just inches away from Mukuro. Though, she did not expect Mukuro to strike her spear into her, going through her stomach completely. Maki screamed in pain, stabbing the knife into Mukuro’s stomach, making her step back, and gripping her stomach from the pain. Maki screamed more, throwing herself into Mukuro, letting the spear pass all the way through Mukuro’s stomach. Their blood dripped onto the ground, both their bodies close to each other, panting heavily. They looked into each other’s eyes, both of them wondering what the other would do. Mukuro punched Maki first, making her punch back as they continued their punches across each other’s faces, the spear penetrating their stomachs forced their movements to be stiffer, neither of them able to control their actions.

Their fighting continued on for a while, as each punch got weaker throughout time, both of them panting heavily till their heads dropped, both their foreheads touching each other. Both of them tried to raise their fists, unable to, the blood running down the spear and onto the floor below. Their blood formed a small puddle, a mixture of each other’s as Maki chuckled weakly.  
“Damn... Y-You were right...” Maki panted.  
“I told you not to fight. I told you to submit.” Mukuro panted as well. “You can’t assassinate a solider.  
“And you can’t kill an assassin.” Maki laughed.  
They looked into each other’s eyes, chuckling weakly.  
“Guess... It’s a tie.” Maki commented.  
“... Agreed.” Mukuro replied.  
They both sighed, looking around at the ruined courtyard. Objects had been slashed or smashed by their weapons and body impacts, the grass torn up by them trampling over it, even the concrete ground cracked from their bodies, mainly their terrifyingly powerful kicks. Neither of them could say another word, watching a few of the Ultimate’s slowly come out of hiding, approaching the two fighters.


End file.
